


Against All Odds

by wheninriverdale



Category: Riverdale - Fandom, bughead - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, Witchcraft, betty and jughead - Freeform, bughead - Freeform, im a sucker for a forbidden love affair, riverdale meets loose version of harry potter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-25 22:26:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16206914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wheninriverdale/pseuds/wheninriverdale
Summary: There were three rules when it came to the magical world of witchcraft. Number one: No falling in love with non-magical beings. Number two: Refer to rule #1. Number Three: Please reference rules 1 & 2.Betty, a witch, tries her best to live a normal life as possible, but finds it difficult when Jughead Jones keeps forcing his way into her life. As Betty fights a losing battle between her head and her heart, she can't help but believe that maybe some rules were meant to be broken.





	Against All Odds

Betty loved to watch the rain. The patter of the water drops on her window pane lulled her into a silent lullaby. The rain whispered secrets in her ear that only she could hear. She could sense that something was about to happen. Betty closed her eyes and focused on the rain and the soothing powers it held over her.

 _Tap. Tap. Tap._ Betty’s eyes fluttered open, and just outside her window was her friend Jughead, soaked to the bone.

“Let me in.” he pleaded. In the back of Betty’s mind she was flustered with embarrassment. Jughead was the last person she wanted to see right now, especially after everything that had happened the night before. But those devilish blue eyes of his were mysteriously brooding beneath wet eyelashes, and Betty couldn’t help but let herself fall deep inside their trance. She was putty in the palm of his hands. As her brain begged her not to, her heart leapt from her chest and before she could tell what she was doing, Jughead was standing there in her bedroom, dripping all over her favorite shag rug.

He removed the crown beanie that he seemingly never took off from his head and shook his hair out like a wet dog. His teeth chattered behind his lips as he shrugged himself out of his old jean jacket, rubbing his hands along his arms, searching for warmth.

“Thanks.” He muttered, standing there awkwardly, looking everywhere except at Betty. “Do you have a towel I could borrow?”

Betty reached into her back pocket and removed the wand from her jeans. Holding it out in front of her she muttered a simple drying spell.

“That should do it.” She mumbled, dropping her arm but never loosening the hold on her wand.

Jughead stared in disbelief at himself in Betty’s mirror. “I don’t think I’ll ever get used to this.”

Betty swallowed the lump that had gathered in her throat. “I’m sorry Jughead, but I can’t chance you knowing about this…about me. If people find out-“

He cut her off. “You’re worried I’m going to tell someone that – that you’re a witch? Do you not realize how absolutely crazy that would make me sound? I’d be next in line for the straight jacket at the insane asylum if I did that.” He took a step closer to her, and Betty tightened her grip on her wand. “Don’t you trust me?”

Betty stared around her room, searching for words and an escape from the haunting look in his eyes as he pleaded with her to believe him. How could she have been so stupid? Why had she let her guard down so willingly the night before? All because he told her that he loved her. And Betty just had to open her mouth tell him the truth…about everything, about herself and what she truly was. She didn’t want to make him for a fool, but as she stood there, staring at the laces on his shoes, she realized she was the only fool in the room.

“I shouldn’t have let you get so close to me. This was a mistake.”

The rain fell harder from the heavens, playing a melody as it fell against the rooftop above her ceiling. It was the only thing keeping Betty sane as she sorted through her thoughts. She knew of the implications that could arise if someone found out about them. Despite the way she felt she couldn’t let herself and her stupid feelings be the reason they got caught.

Jughead took another step closer. “We are not a mistake. Everything about us, for lack of a better word is magical. You can’t just let this secret of yours ruin the last 6 weeks we’ve spent together. I don’t care what you are. I only care that you’re Betty, and that I love you.”

Lifting her head, Betty found a spot on the wall just past Jughead’s face to focus on. Inside her heart was knocking on the walls of her rib cage. _Tell him how you feel_ it pleaded, but Betty forced her emotions aside. It was against the law for someone like her, to fall in love with someone like him. She’d already risked too much the last few weeks and she couldn’t bear to put him in danger any longer.

She shook her head, tears now steadily streaming down her cheeks. “You don’t understand, Jughead. This will never last between us. It will never work, it can’t.”

One step closer to her and Betty could feel Jughead’s breath on her lips. Within his eyes raged a violent hurricane of emotions. She could read the fear, the heartbreak, the loneliness on his face as he stood there, silently begging her not to let what they had go.

Betty wept, choking back tears. Leaning forward she kissed him one last time, memorizing the shape of his lips and the taste of his mouth on her tongue. Between them she reached out her free hand to hold his. In the back of her mind she thought about the place they’d first met, focusing on the surrounding scenery of autumn trees and fresh green grass. She focused on the way he’d looked that day, sitting on that rickety old swing in his backyard, deeply involved in the journal splayed across his lap.

With a swish they spun on the spot three times, magically reappearing to the place in her memory.

Jughead swayed dangerously on his feet, his knees buckling as he fell onto the old bench. He removed his hand from hers and glanced around himself in utter amazement. “How did we-“

But before he could finish his words, Betty muttered one last spell under her breath. Quickly, she snuck her wand back into the depths of her pockets and turned on her heels to walk away, leaving Jughead sitting there, with a dumbfound expression on his face. She left him there without a single memory left in his mind of her existence.

 


End file.
